Blood (album)
Blood is a very first album of a Sandusky, Ohio melodic death metal band, the Moment Spirit. It will release on May 25, 2019. The Moment Spirit Franchise Transformation of Metal This band introduced the album on The Moment Spirit Transformation of Metal after Krista invents the KUTTP. They made the music video to this album's very first song as they use it for commercials and around the world. Movie and TV Show This album is being performed by the Moment Spirit on self-titled movie as they're at the concert. For the television show, the band also uses this album for their concerts and tours. Young EMHE Kids and Sequel It is a well-known fact that Ty Pennington has the album of it (due to being the Moment Spirit Value resident). Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition and Sequel The Moment Spirit has a sign-in during the time, but the band/solo act must have their chosen song on their latest album. When they choose "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour, they were accepted to the competition (due to answering the question right), the band uses this album for that. The same thing will happen in the futuristic side. The Moment Spirit Sequels On the two sequels, this album is turned into futuristic, because the Moment Spirit is in the future, and they've been working hard over this album. Track List Blood is very similar to Darkest Hour's fifth album Deliver Us, but has fifteen songs/tracks and a bonus track. One song has the same music video. # World is Sick # Until My Death Arrives # Blood # Dancing Dead # Pairs of Skulls # 24 Hours of Darkness # Blast of the Winged Demons # Balls of Fire # Embarrassments # Severed Into Species # Kowareta # Legends of a Poisonous Person # The Nobolee # Extreme High Level # Turning Fish BONUS: Unexpected Takedown (Eleventh track FYE Edition) TP-TH-7 Remixes A Japanese all-girl DJ trio TP-TH-7 comes up with an entire album to remix it off for their support. Seven of them has BPM of 80 to 179, seven with 180 or higher BPM, and one being Groovin' series for BPM series mix-ups. * World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix) > BPM 50-200* * until my death arrives (The Moment Spirit Remix) > 150* * Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ > 100-400* BOSS * Dancing Dead (The Moment Spirit Remix) > 130 * Pairs of skulls (The Moment Spirit Remix) > 95-190 * 24 Hours of Darkness (The Moment Spirit Remix) > 125 * Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ > 100-200* * Balls of Fire (The Moment Spirit Remix) > 170 * Embarrassments (The Moment Spirit Remix) > (30)-120 * Severed Into Species (The Moment Spirit Remix) > 112-224 * 壊れた (The Moment Spirit Remix) > 200 * Legends of a POISONOUS PERSON (The Moment Spirit Remix) > 106 * The Nobolee ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ > 90-180* * EXTREME HIGH LEVEL (The Moment Spirit Remix) > 160 * Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ > 50-400* * Unexpected Takedown (The Moment Spirit Remix) > 40-220* The remixes of World Is Sick, Blood, Dancing Dead, Blast of the Winged Demons, Balls of Fire, The Nobolee, Extreme High Level, and Turning Fish contain drawings of BENAMI artists in their banners, backgrounds, and/or jackets. For Unexpected Takedown, it contains Big Hero 6 characters. Although, Severed Into Species remix has the jacket, background, and banner with the same girl, also known as Sky High Girl in some TP-TH-7 songs. Members * Krista Ulrich, lead vocal * Lop Carol, backup vocal * Tim Tsukuda, lead/rhythm guitar * Alexia Upton, lead/rhythm guitar * Sid Winter, bass * Charlene Henry, keyboard * Riley Tomnumber, drums Trivia * According to what Ulrich claims, she failed April Fools 2016, and DeviantArt messed her life, projects, and franchise up big time. She decides to change key signatures over Blood (B to A), Blast of the Winged Demons (B to A), 24 Hours of Darkness (Eb to D), Severed Into Species (Various to A), The Nobolee (B to G), and World is Sick (B to C#). All of them are being introduced on April 11, 2016, however it got postponed to April 14, 2016 so the members can take more time to configure it out. Also, Until My Death Arrives did this on April 23, 2016 (from A to Ab). ** Interesting fact that World is Sick's original key signature was C# when it was introduced, but it got changed into B for a while, but it returns back to C#. ** Blood must have the same key signature as Demon(s). ** 24 Hours of Darkness takes the key signatures from most Reeves Strong songs. The same things go with Kowareta and Until My Death Arrives in another. In fact, the Moment Spirit never uses D, Ab or C until then. ** Severed Into Species now has 3-sharp key signature without being changed. The intro's key signatures did not change at all. ** Blast of the Winged Demons must have the same key signature as Blood. ** The Nobolee is sounding better in G than B through the entire song as Tsukuda claims. ** Any songs that used to have 5-sharp key signature (B) are now replaced by Turning Fish! * Ulrich stated that Blood is one of the most responsible part of being the key signature from one of her favorite Guitar Hero songs, and BPM from one of her favorite Dance Dance Revolution songs (Although it doesn't have 400-BPM maximum, or it could be on the chorus and outro from Tomnumber's double-bass drum insanity). * The band's eleventh track title, "Kowareta" means "broken" in Japanese. * Extreme High Level is the only song by the Moment Spirit (including in this album) that is less than 180 BPM, or less than 90 BPM if breakdown part. ** Krista's other favorite music rhythm game, other than Guitar Hero, is Dance Dance Revolution. If a song's maximum is 180 BPM or more, it has two-step beginner. If a song's maximum is less than 180 BPM, it has one-step beginner. Extreme High Level's BPM are 80 through 160. The Moment Spirit's songs are usually 180 BPM or higher. *** Surprisingly, TP-TH-7 is a group that enjoy DDR. *** There are remixes by TP-TH-7. * The Moment Spirit's songs always have the BPM changes. They change to its half of it being on the breakdown, and doubles back when solo begins, or being in middle of breakdown. Although, TP-TH-7's remixes have different or same BPM. This is the list of songs from lowest point to highest point: ** Extreme High Level ... 80-160 (320) ** Until My Death Arrives ... 90-180 (360) ** 24 Hours of Darkness ... 95-190 (380) ** World Is Sick / Blood / Dancing Dead / Blast of the Winged Demons ... 100-200 (400) ** The Nobolee ... 106-212 (424) ** Pairs of Skulls ... 107-214 (428) ** Balls of Fire ... 111-222 (444) ** Severed Into Species ... 112-224 (448) ** Legends of a Poisonous Person ... 113-226 (452) ** Turning Fish ... 115-230 (460) ** Kowareta ... 120-240 (480) ** Embarrassments ... 130-260 (520) * According to the entire band, they were expected to release this album on June 7, 2018, but due to their requested roller coaster's closure and lateness with new roller coaster announcement at Cedar Point, the band added one more year to get more work done, and is expected to be released on May 25, 2019. Category:The Moment Spirit Category:Albums Category:The Moment Spirit albums Category:Albums released in 2016